Redacción
by Mariclast
Summary: Todo debía haber sido solo una simple visita a casa de los Tendo. Todo podía haber sido solo un simple repaso más. Sin embargo, ay malditas sorpresas de la vida, ¿por qué esta clase de golpes bajos le tendrían que dar? Kuno x Nabiki. One-shot. AU.


_**Redacción**_

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Era una tarde (hasta cierto punto) común y corriente en casa de los Tendo. Soun estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico, revisando de nuevo algunas noticias importantes del día. Kasumi se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para la cena (aunque todavía quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ella). Akane había salido a jugar con sus amigas nada más regresar de la escuela. Y por su parte, Nabiki, se encontraba ahora mismo en una situación un tanto…aburrida y molesta. Muy pronto habría una prueba de una de las más molestas asignaturas que recibía: historia, por lo que, junto con su problemático y querido amigo, Kuno-chan, estaban estudiando para poder superarla sin problemas. Aun así, las cosas no le iban tan bien. A pesar de lo que muchos creyeran, ella no era para nada una estudiante destacada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de esta clase de materias tan ¨aburridas¨ (según su opinión). Arsh, ¿por qué tendrían que centrarse en aprender una historia tan larga cuando apenas están en primaria? No es que no le viera la importancia verdadera detrás de todo ello, pero al igual que cualquier niño (o ser humano en general), esto le resultaba muy molesto.

Para su suerte (o más bien desgracia), lo que para ella era un tortuoso aburrimiento, para su amigo era toda una interesante materia, y debido a esa ¨pasión¨ por la historia, fue expresamente que le pidió su ayuda…pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. La forma tan ¨peculiar¨ que tenía Kuno para explicar las cosas, hacía que, en vez de entenderlo, ella se perdiera más. Ya llevaban al menos dos horas completas bajo la misma situación y nada, ni un solo avance se daba.

-Uff, creo que necesitamos un descanso-dijo ella agotada, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta-Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar algo para merendar-mencionó mientras salía de la habitación y hacía un gesto de desgano antes de por fin cerrar la puerta.

Un enorme silencio se instauró en la solitaria habitación, lo cual incomodaba al invitado. Kuno posó su mirada por los alrededores del cuarto, encontrándolo algo…simple y curioso…, y hasta cierto punto…raro, raro como para pertenecer realmente a una niña de su edad. Sin duda, no había reflejo alguno que expresara la verdad de la realidad: que Nabiki Tendo solo era una estudiante de primaria, una niña ¨infantil¨ todavía, como supuestamente debían ser todas las demás. Visto con otros ojos, era algo extraño de encontrar, sin embargo, a él no le molestaba ello en lo absoluto, de hecho, hasta cierto punto admiraba esa particular libertad que ella poseía.

De repente, una carpeta llena de papel de redacción se calló del escritorio donde residía, dispersando su contenido por el piso. Nervioso, se apresuró a recoger el imprevisto desastre que acababa de ocurrir (a pesar de no ser él el culpable de dicho hecho). Mientras recogía las hojas, una redacción en particular llamó su atención, pues se percató de que su nombre estaba escrito en una parte del mismo. Él no era chismoso, para nada, sin embargo, la fuerte curiosidad que lo llama a uno al verse ser mencionado en un texto, lo ¨mandó¨ a tomarse la descarada libertad de leerlo. Dicho texto decía así:

_Redacción de Nabiki Tendo. Clase 6-1. Escuela Primaria Furihashi._

_Título: El chico que me gusta._

_El chico que me gusta siempre anda persiguiendo a las demás. No importa cuanto lo rechazan o abuchean, él siempre sigue persiguiéndolas hasta ya no poder más, y cuando creo que su ¨enamoramiento¨ ha terminado, otra vez vuelve a empezar, solo que por otra chica más. El chico que me gusta es un tonto, no podría llamarlo estúpido, aunque idiota quizás sí. No sé si es porque es muy inocente, fantasioso o simplemente porque lo hace por jugar, pero él tiende a no se darse cuenta de las cosas más obvias y sencillas de la realidad. Aun así, como nunca ha reprobado un examen, podemos afirmar que inteligencia en realidad no le falta, aunque no se digne a usarla con toda la frecuencia que debería ser. El chico que me gusta, no es para nada débil, independientemente de lo que muchos podrían pensar. Puede que muchos se olviden de ello, pero el practicar un arte marcial como lo es el kendo, te da no solo fuerza física, sino también espiritual. El chico que me gusta le gusta la justicia. Algo que algunos temen ayudar a cumplir y que otros se niegan a hacer, el hacer justicia ante cualquier situación, es algo que siempre él trata de obtener. El chico que me gusta no sabe lo que siento, a pesar de que está a mi lado todo el tiempo. No me mira igual que a las demás, solo me ve como a una curiosa y querida amistad. No me ve y puede que nunca me mirará, por eso, nunca se lo diré, porque no hay sentido en hacerlo. Por eso, esto él nunca lo llegará a saber, nunca lo llegará a oír y mucho menos esto leer. Nunca, pero nunca jamás, me atreveré a hacer esta clase de tonterías que podrían ponerlo todo en peligro, solo hay que toda la evidencia destrozar. Sin embargo, estaría bien aclararlo solo una vez más: a el chico que me gusta, yo lo llamo Kuno-chan._

Después de leer la redacción, un montón de rebuscadas y confusas emociones se hicieron con el control de su joven e inexperimentado ser. Por una cuestión de minutos, sus memorias corrían sin parar, mostrándole una inmensa cantidad de imágenes, todas con ella en ellas. ¿Sería verdad? No-No, no podía serlo. Pero no había forma de que ella pudiera escribir (confirmado por su propia letra) algo así solo por mentir. Nah, ella nunca haría esta clase de cosas, sobretodo, para (una aparente) tarea de la escuela. Tenía que ser mentira, solo una broma, pero…si no lo fuera… ¿¡cómo él podría haber pasado tanto por alto!? En serio, ¿sería tan tonto y despistado como decía que era? Él creía que no, pero al detallárselo de esa manera…ya se lo estaba empezando a creer. Y ahora que lo sabía… ¿qué debería hacer? Más bien… ¿qué querría hacer? Pues…la verdad es que…no lo sabía.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para pensarlo a profundidad, ya que, en un momento, escuchó el ruido de unos conocidos pasos que amenazaban con regresar a la habitación. Apresuradamente él metió de vuelta las hojas a la carpeta, la puso de vuelta sobre el escritorio y se posicionó sobre su puesto original, todo con un nerviosismo tan grande que sentía que el corazón se le iba a estallar (por el ¨miedo¨ o la adrenalina del momento quizás).

-Ya volví, traje algo de beber y unas galletas, ¿cuál te apetece primero? –expresó ella con simpleza nada más pasar la puerta, llevando consigo una bandeja con lo antes mencionado.

\- ¡N-NO-NO, GRACIAS, N-NO ES NECESARIO, N-NO NECESITO NADA! –respondió Kuno rápidamente con un gesto de negación, nervioso hasta los pelos y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, recordando innumerables veces en su cabeza las palabras del texto y la verdad tras las mismas, todo con solo un simple vistazo de su parte; estaba claro, no podría soportar su estado actual frente a ella por mucho tiempo más. Con rapidez, se paró súbitamente de su puesto y dijo- ¡Y-YA ME TENGO QUE IR, SE ESTÁ HACIENDO TARDE, N-NOS VEMOS EN LA ESCUELA! –recogió apresurado sus cosas y salió de la habitación casi que corriendo.

Ella por un momento solo lo observó irse, extrañada, pero luego, se percató de la carpeta ubicada en un puesto completamente distinto a su lugar original y al darse cuenta del verdadero significado tras todo ello, sonrió burlona. Tomó una de las galletas del paquete y procedió a comerla con gusto, mostrándose contenta de que todo había salido justo como lo planeó.

-Nabiki, ¿qué pasó? Kuno-kun acaba de irse casi sin despedirse, iba tan rápido y estaba tan rojo que casi parecía que le dio un ataque o algo parecido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó intranquila Kasumi a su hermana, entrando en la habitación apenas unos momentos después de lo reciente y extrañamente sucedido con el joven amigo de esta.

Como respuesta a la pregunta, la pequeña Nabiki solo esbozó una nueva y curiosa sonrisa, antes de responderle a su querida hermana mayor lo siguiente:

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Kasumi. Kuno-chan solo me estaba ayudando con un experimento que quería hacer y terminó siendo un poco fuerte para él. Quizás más adelante, cuando compruebe que el resultado ha sido positivo, puede que te hable de él.

**Fin**


End file.
